


Blast From The Past

by OverTheMountain



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMountain/pseuds/OverTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth's in New York for the wedding of her cousin who she hasn't seen in years. However it's pretty difficult when the maid of honour just so happened to have a crush on the groom in High School. Could those old feeling make a reappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Annabeth

Shit

It was him. The guy I had had a crush on for all of High School and he was standing in front of me holding hands with my cousin. He looked up at me smiling then he saw my face and his green eyes clouded over. 

Earlier that day…  
“Annabeth, hurry your lazy ass up”   
Awh Fuck.  
Today was the day I was flying to New York to be my cousin's maid of honour at her wedding to a guy I had never met. How fun!

I crawled out of bed and pulled on my sweatshirt stretching my arms up to the ceiling. Flipping open the door I crashed down the stairs making as much noise as I could to signal to my friend that I was up. 

She was already cooking a pile of eggs and bacon which made my mouth start to salivate.

“Morning lazy” She turned to me and flashed me a smile.

“Fuck off Thalia its early and I don’t want to go” I slid into the seat on the breakfast bar and piled a ton of eggs onto my plate, grabbing a fork and taking a large mouthful of the delicious food. 

My roommate and best friend scowled back at me through a fresh coat of black lipstick.“You don’t want to go she’s not even my cousin!” She rolled her eyes and started to eat from the plate of bacon the size of her head.

In my head I knew how cruel I was being to Thalia who had agreed to escort me to New York and help me cope with my cousin. My cousin wasn’t a bad person but she was different to me. She dropped out of school as soon as possible and pursed a career in modelling. We had been close as children but now all I knew was that she was one of the rising stars of the modelling industry and spent her time prancing the New York streets for MTV.

“Oi, you get your head out of the clouds and hurry up." Thalia poked me on the arm as she walked out of the room after throwing her plate into the dishwasher. In response I shoved in another mouthful of eggs. 

We arrived in New York a little later on in the afternoon and found a black limo waiting for us outside JFK and a man holding a sign with Annabeth written on it.

“Miss Chase?”, he had a thick Russian accent and scanned the crowd with his small sharp eyes.

“Yes that’s me” I nodded and the man quickly took our bags from our hands and put them into the limo.

“Miss Sophie wishes that you had a pleasant journey she would be here but unfortunately she was called out for a shoot.” I nodded this was usual for Sophie unable to come to any family gatherings because of modelling gigs in Paris or Milan. This would be the first time I had see her in five years and I was a little nervous to say the least.

The rest of the journey passed without comment, I spent it staring up at the sky scrapers that went up all around me. For me this expanse of buildings was like a child's playroom filled with beauty and wonder.

The driver dropped us off at the hotel where we seemed to be fast tracked through reception after a simple mention of Sophie's name.

Our room was larger than our flat. I didn't even bother to look around past the lavish living room because I was far more interested in the bedroom where I flopped down and l kicked off my shoes. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

I was woken abruptly for the second time that day by a knocking on the door of our room. Grumbling I rose and padded over to the door and opened it to find the boy … and some girl.

“Annabeth!!!!” The girl squealed and threw her arms around me. 

“You!!!” I mumbled, stiffening from her contact, I quickly went through my mental database to try and remember her face.

“I’m so glad you could make it all the way out here to be my maid of honour” She said with a smile, thankfully removing her arms from my neck.

Shit, was that my cousin? She was unrecognisable but now I looked closely I could see some similarities the eyes and the hair was roughly the same but her bone structure know looked like it had been carved by angels, her lips were plumped and covered, no smothered in a sickly pink lip-gloss and her boobs, I’m sorry we started off we the same cup size in senior year but now they were so big I wondered how she could even stand straight they must have given her one hell of a backache.

Then I opened my big mouth…

“Holy fuck, how much plastic surgery have you had?”

I should say at this point that I suffer from a condition called word vomit where I can’t keep thoughts to myself and they just have to be said. This was a perfect example of this.

My cousin dropped her jaw (well as far as it could go with the amount of plastic in her face) and looked like she was trying to cry but her tear ducts had been bunged up with fillers.

“She just meant that you look so good that it can’t be natural” It was times like this when I knew why I had a best friend I smiled at Thalia who had appeared next to me in the door.

“Yep that’s what I meant” I smiled nervously.

“No my baby is all natural” the boy who had been watching the proceedings with a smirk on his face spoke for the first time.

I was too busy trying not to laugh at the amount of lying Sophie must of done to convince anyone that this was natural that I failed to notice before it was to late. I looked up and saw who was standing in my door.

Percy Jackson

The high school jock and captain of the swim team. He was what adolescent girls dreams were made of, to be very specific mine. I had been crushing on him for all of my years at high school and now he was there standing in my doorway.

Fuck what I am wearing. I looked down to realise that I was wearing my sweatpants and favourite hoodie. At least I had makeup on. Makeup that I had slept in and was probably smeared all down the side of my face. I tried to remember when the last time I had touched a hairbrush was and unfortunately it was well over two weeks ago.

During my self-evaluation Sophie had continued to talk and I zoned in to hear the words.

“… this is my fiancée Percy.”

His green eyes met mine and we held each other gaze while my cousin continued to talk at us. I felt like I was being drawn in to his gaze and just as I started to lean in my cousin pulled his arm and watched him walk away. I waited to see if he would turn around, I don’t know why maybe a part of me was hoping that he would try and steal one last glance at me. I then realised it was a stupid idea and walked into my room.

“What was up with you and Percy?”, my best friend pounced on me as soon as the door was closed.

“I, kind of, sort of know him from high school.” I mumbled quietly.

“Wait he isn’t is he, please tell me he isn’t” She leant forward towards me with a smile on her face.

“Well yes” I nodded, Thalia was well aware of my High School crush and had put two and two together.

“Crap this week is going to be interesting.”


	2. From the Other Side

Percy 

What was wrong with him?  
He was sat in the black stretch limo beside his fiancée who was speaking to him but Percy couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying. All he could think about was that girl … Annabeth. 

He remembered her from high school. She was quiet and reserved but undeniably hot, everyone thought so but she had an air about her that made her untouchable to everyone. Her blonde hair was always pulled back in a ponytail that showed off her high cheekbones. Her grey eyes were like storms but somehow soft. 

Shaking his head fiercely he tried to stop thinking about Annabeth. Why could he not stop thinking about her, granted he had had a crush on her for all of high school but it wasn’t like she ever paid him any attention? She probably thought he was just one of those dumb jocks. 

Why did he care about her? He was sitting next to his fiancée, the model. Most guys would give anything to be in his position sitting in a limo next to one of the hottest girls in the world. Yet all he could think about was Annabeth. Something had definitely happened between them in the doorway. He had started to lean towards her but then they were interrupted. What would have happened if Sophie hadn’t stopped them? He had looked back down the hall as if he expected for her to be watching him but all he saw was her blonde head walking through the door. 

“Percy were you even listening to me?”

“Of course” I replied almost automatically.

“Good it’s settled then we’ll put your uncle on the table by the door.” Sophie continued, I had no clue which uncle she was talking about but I hardly wanted to question her.

An awkward silence settled over them when suddenly I became aware of Sophie’s hand creeping from my knee towards my thigh. Before I could react Sophie had straddled him and was kissing his neck aggressively. A shudder ran through my body as Sophie’s hand slipped down from the knot she had made in my hair to the bottom of his t-shirt. 

Sophie started to nibble my ear saying things that would make anyone blush but I was more focused on Sophie’s hands one of which was tracing his stomach muscles but the other was toying with the waistband of my jeans and was just starting to creep downwards when they were thankfully interrupted by the driver who announced their arrival.

I felt my face flush at the expense of the driver, who had obviously known what was going on, and proceeded to throw Sophie off my body to attempt to straight out my clothes.

Sophie pouted at me as I climbed backwards out of the car.

“I’ll see you later.” I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Maybe we can finish what we started”, Sophie smirked winking her mascara coated green eye at me. 

My stomach did a flip at the thought of what was to come but unlike usual this was a feeling of dread instead of the usual excitement. What is wrong with me? I shook my head as I walked into my friend’s hotel building.

I pondered my current feelings as I walked through the lobby and tried to think of anything other that Annabeth without much success. 

“Percy!” My face lifted for the first time that day when I saw the smiling face of his best friend and soon to be best man Grover sitting on a chair in the corner of the reception.

“Hey man, how are you?” I asked as I walked towards him. 

“Good, what about the soon to be wed?”

“I’m fine.” As my best friend he could tell that I was hiding something and he stared at me as if expecting for me to just spill.

It only took a minute under his fierce gaze for me to crack.

“Shit Grover stop looking at me like that. Okay, Okay I saw this girl today who I haven’t seen since high school and now I can’t stop thinking about her.” I confessed, rubbing my hand up and down my arm nervously.

“Hang on you're not talking about Annabeth are you. Christ I thought you were over her Percy.” He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the chair.

“Yeah it’s her.” I said sheepishly trying to avoid his gaze.

He shook his head, “Percy.”

“I know Grover I just can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Dude you’re getting married in just over a week to a model, a fucking model any other dude would kill to be you, yet you are standing there mooning over a girl who you haven’t seen in 3 years and haven’t spoken to in 5.”

Confronted with the truth my mind went blank. Everything he said had been true, she just made me so nervous so I hadn't spoken to her in High School.

“Dude relax it’s probably just pre-wedding jitters every man has them. It’s not like you have to see her again.”

“That would be true but unfortunately she does happen to be Sophie’s cousin and maid of honour.”

“So she’s going to be here for a week.” He got up and started to pace in front of the chair, “It's going to be fine, all you need to do is keep yourself under control for a week then you’ll be in Hawaii soaking up the sun and relaxing next to your wife, who let me remind you happens to be a model, and you won’t ever have to see Annabeth ever again. Come on it's just one week.”

I tried to concentrate on the wedding details that we were going through but all I could think about was Annabeth’s face. Why was I so obsessed with her?


	3. Cake and Cigarettes

Annabeth

 

Urrgh, I stretched out my arms as I woke. Suddenly I sat up and looked around wondering where I was. Then I remembered,"Shit."

I swore out loud as the events of the previous day returned to my mind. Percy. His face filled my mind and I let out a groan.

"Morning,” Thalia and her every perfect timing peeped her head around the door of my room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked in a panic.

"Dearest cousin Sophie invited you to her cake tasting today don't you remember?" Thalia questioned while flopping herself onto my bed.

I tried desperately to remember what Sophie had said yesterday but all I could think of was Percy's eyes. I shrugged at Thalia with a confused expression on my face, "Do you think I have to go?"

Thalia pulled the blanket off me and started to push me off the bed. "Yeah sweetie it won’t be that bad all you have to do is eat cake all day and then pick one." 

I laughed rolled off the bed willingly and made my way to the wardrobe. "I suppose I won't be needing breakfast then." I motioned to my rumbling stomach.

"No but I will." Thalia got off the bed and started to walk out of the door back to the kitchen.

"You’re not coming Thalia?" I started to panic.

"Weren't you listening at all? Too busy mooning over swimmer boy I guess.” She smirked while I blushed furiously. “I wasn't invited Sophie made it quite clear, without ever saying it, it’s quite a skill I must say. I'm just going to spend the day taking in the New York sights. I may even see a show." She winked before spinning out of the room.

I changed into one of my skirts that I had bought especially for this trip and put on a shirt that made me feel comfortable and would hide the cake I had eaten. Shoving my feet into my only pair of heels. I applied a shiny lip-gloss and a flick of mascara. Grabbing my only handbag I shoved my purse and room key inside.

I stepped out into the kitchen and turned around for Thalia," does this look okay?"

"I don't know why you are bothering it's not like there is anyone to impress."  
Thalia smirked again as my face probably flushed bright pink it was a tendency of mine. Ignoring her question, I walked to the door and turned to her.

"It won't be that bad as I think it will, will it?"

The last thing I heard as I closed the door was Thalia laughing.

Out on the sidewalk the familiar black limo was waiting for me, right on time. I climbed inside the car and saw Sophie, well I guessed it was her. Dressed from head to toe in pink with her new plastic face covered in a layer of makeup. She flashed her overly white teeth at me.

"I'm sorry but Percy is running late, something about a meeting, you know how boys are, oh wait you wouldn’t never mind my dear Beth." She erupted into a round of laughter that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I grimaced and nodded, the journey to the bakery passed in silence.

When we finally got there we stepped out onto the sidewalk and were greeted by a wall of flashing lights. I blinked several times while my eyes attempted to adjust to the light. Sophie just smiled and tossed her hair, the reporters started to question her relentlessly but Sophie just brushed them off and strutted towards the restaurant. I ran after her into the calm and serenity of the lobby.

"This way Madame Chase." A snotty English waiter said, leading the way past the diners and into a small plush private room. Sophie ordered some very expensive champagne and we sat in silence again waiting for Percy to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late." We both looked up at the man who had entered the room. Percy. My heart jumped just at the sight of him, he was dressed causally, far too casually for this bakery but he still looked at home.

"Percy honey." Sophie shrieked and started to kiss him all over his face. I looked down at the tablecloth and tried to seem like this display of affection wasn't grossing me out. Percy noticed me for the first time since he entered the room and my heart fluttered once again. He blushed pink while Sophie continued to explore his mouth with her tongue, he looked very uncomfortable with the situation. 

This carried on for at least 2 minutes. Sophie seemed oblivious to me being there or just didn't care. Percy was obviously embarrassed and the waiter coming in bringing them the first cake made this worse. Eventually Percy removed Sophie from his lips and sat down at the table. Sophie pouted her unnaturally full lips and sat down next to him. She scooted her chair next to his meaning that she was almost sitting on his lap.

Then the cake tasting began, the first cake was bland and the second was dry however the conversation was even blander and dryer. They discussed work and music all the while I kept my face pointed towards the floor, wishing I could be anywhere but here.

"So Annabeth” Sophie addressed me for the first time, “how is your hotel, I'm sorry that you couldn't stay at my apartment but me and Percy don't get that much sleep and our night time activities can sometimes get a bit – noisy."  
The cake I was eating got stuck in my throat and I started to choke. I grabbed my glass of champagne and attempted to dislodge the cake. Percy's face flushed red again and he looked up at my face, which was probably just as red, a flash of concern came across his face. Sophie hadn't noticed the look on our faces and was busy eating a fruitcake with marzipan icing. Silence settled once more on the table.

"I going to the bathroom you two play nice,” Sophie simpered as she sauntered out of the room leaving Percy and me alone. The awkwardness once again decided to visit even worse this time as it was so obvious. We sat and stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Miss me?" A high pitched voice entered the room again.

"Sophie." Percy breathed, obviously relieved.

I stammered a greeting, Sophie had always been quite stupid and for once I thanked God because any smarter person would have felt the tension in the room. Sophie just smiled through freshly applied lip-gloss.

"I'd better go, I’ve got some stuff that I still need to sort out, I'll see you later darling.” Percy stood and made his way to the door, “I guess that I'll see you around Annabeth." he muttered under his breath.

I watched him walk out of the room but just before he walked out of the door he turned and looked me in the eyes and winked. I blinked my eyes to check if I had imagined it. No it had happened Percy Jackson had just winked at me. The love-struck teenager in me let out an angst-ridden sigh.

Sophie of course was too absorbed in doing her makeup in her compact mirror to see our exchange. She started to pull out all the crap from her bag looking for something. Sophie swore loudly. "Fuck where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" I asked inquisitively. 

"My lighter I’m dying for a cigarette." She continued to rummage around.

"You smoke!" I exclaimed loudly.

Sophie simply rolled her eyes, "Duh!" 

Suddenly everything made sense, her overly white teeth from trips to the dentist trying to get rid of yellow Tabaco stains. The clogging smell of perfume that she used to hide the smell of smoke. I let out an audible gasp and Sophie turned her head to me.

"Oh grow up its not like I'm snorting cocaine off the table. I only do that at the weekend” She winked unashamedly at me.

I stared at this girl who was so different to the cousin I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages and ages but I'm back and should be updating more regularly, also if you can't get enough I have a Wattpad profile with a new story called Circus Lights which is just starting out. There is a link to it in my profile.  
> Please keep commenting as it really gives me some much needed motivation.


	4. Thinking Things Through

Percy

Crap

What the fuck had he just done? The cake tasting had been going well, well as well as it could have. But then he went and winked, he fucking winked. Why the hell had he done that? Was he fucking mental? His fiancée was sitting in the room and he winked, at her cousin. He hit his head against his car in anger. What had possessed him to do that?

He thought back to the cake tasting. Why had Sophie been all over him? In public she was not usually interested in him but today she couldn't keep her hands off him. The look on Annabeth's face after Sophie had started to discuss their sex life had given him a flash of pain in his chest.

I climbed inside my car and sat for about an hour in the rush hour traffic. I arrived at the wedding venue and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I was met by a wall of reporters with flashing cameras. I pushed my way inside and was greeted by a man dressed in a three-piece suit I felt very under dressed in my jeans and t-shirt. The man obviously thought so too and stared at me with distain. He led me to a large hall that was to serve as our reception venue.

I stared at the ceiling with four large chandeliers hanging from it. I heard the sound of high heels clicking down the marble corridor. Sophie.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey."

Sophie hugged me and started to kiss my neck.

"Doesn't this room look amazing, my family is going to love this."

While Sophie continued to talk about our wedding I looked at her questioningly. I could smell smoke on her breath and I wrinkled my nose.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Have you been smoking?"

"Of course not."

"Why can I smell smoke then?"

"It's… Annabeth she's been smoking since she was in high school."

"Oh."

I stared at her face trying to detect a lie but she just smiled back at me. I refused to believe that Annabeth would do something as dangerous as smoking. As for starting in high school I know that she wasn't smoking then. I was proud to know that I knew everyone's business in high school. Our school hadn't been very big and everyone knew everything about everyone. Annabeth hadn't smoked or if she had been very sneaky about it. I stared at my fiancée and I started to wonder why she was lying to me and if there was anything else she was hiding.

Ring

Ring

Sophie reached into her Prada purse and pulled out a bejewelled iPhone.

"Oh hell darling"

"Yes of course"

"I'm on my way"

"Sorry babe but something's come up and I have to go but I'll see you later." Blowing a kiss in my direction she strutted towards the door. I watched her as she left and let out a sigh of relief.

I stared up at the painted ceiling and focused on my breathing. Was she lying to me? When we had first met in Milan she had seemed so young and carefree we would take walks through the town and dance all night now all she wanted to do was her makeup and hair and walking would put her new shoes at risk of damage, dancing for her was only an option if a crowd of paps where there to take photos.

At first I thought that it was the fame that had changed her. She was discovered 5 months after we started dating her. She had become the American dream girl and had become everyone's favourite. Now I was starting to think that she had always been this way.

My phone started to vibrate in my jeans. I answered and was relived to hear the voice of my best friend.

"Hey dude"

"Hey Grover"

"What's up you sound strange"

"Nothing much I'm just having last minute thoughts"

"Annabeth again?"

"Yeah and some other stuff"

"Relax its all gonna be fine I'll see you tomorrow for the suit fitting"

"Oh yeah sure I'll see you then"

I looked around the room that, in a few days, would be filled with guests waiting for me to marry Sophie. I let out another sigh this was going to be a long few days.


End file.
